


Semi's Big Blow Up

by BrittleDame



Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding (mentioned), Claiming, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Scent Marking, Scenting, a/b/o au, cream pie (not the pastry kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: Semi's temper got the best of him during practice when Shirabu almost accidentally serves a ball straight into their manager. Both you and the team are worried about the older setter, but don't know what's going on with him.Unknowingly, you stumble upon Semi after his shower whilst doing chores in the empty change rooms. Semi shows you exactly what has been driving him crazy the past week.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856311
Comments: 15
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 7K words worth of shameless Semi smut. I just love Semi so much, so I’d thought I’d share some of that love around for any other shameless Semi-fuckers out there. Please enjoy my depraved word vomit 😊

Now, you were not known for being over-dramatic, nor were you known for over exaggerating things. So, when you say aloud, “Semi has been very moody lately…” The team were beyond the point of pulling hair out in pure frustration over said male.

Safe to say, Eita is known to be a little hot headed, but when it came to anything involving Shirabu, he seemed to devolve into the human equivalent of a hair-pin trigger. Prior to whatever had triggered Eita’s down-right nasty attitude, any off-hand comments from the younger setter would at most elicit a scowl and a quick-fire jab in return.

Now though? You watched in abject horror as the situation unraveled faster than a poorly tied rope. Just as the coach had stepped out to get more paperwork for you to look over and discuss the advancements the boys have made over the past week, a ball ricocheted over in your direction, close enough for you to feel a breeze caress your cheeks.

“What in the ever-loving _fuck_ Shirabu? I know that you have more control over your piss-poor serves than that!” Semi seethed as he marched over towards the partially stunned brunette.

Shirabu’s usually placid façade quickly evaporated into thin air as the distance between them rapidly shortened, instead it was replaced with a scowl that even had Goshiki widen his eyes and beat a hasty retreat.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Shirabu sarcastically replies, “I’ve just been a little distracted that _someone_ has been riding my ass for the past week, so I’m sorry that I’m not performing at my best.”

Before Semi could place his hands on the shorter male, Reon and Tendou intercepted him. The latter male chucked a gangly arm across the seething setter’s shoulders, much to Semi’s evident annoyance. Reon placed a calming hand on Shirabu’s shoulder and you were relieved to see the second year’s shoulders relax slightly at the comforting touch.

“Now, now! I hardly think throwing hands with a second year is going to help whatever is going with you Eita,” Tendou wagged his finger in the air as he continued chiding Semi. “You’ll scare off poor ol’ Manager-chan if you keep up your snarling.”

You tensed up at the mention of your role. You hadn’t moved a muscle since the ball came flying your way, which honestly is a normal hazard of being manager to a power-house team. If you couldn’t handle a misfired ball here-and-there then how could you honestly function working with the rambunctious volleyball team?

You slide your eyes over to Semi, only to find he was already staring at you with dark eyes. A spark shoots down your spine, making your fingertips tingle at the sensation. You quickly break eye contact and look over to the left where Shirabu was standing quietly sulking.

“It’s fine Shirabu, it didn’t hit me, and besides,” you grin at him, “even if it did hit me, it would never trump that one time Ushijima spiked one straight into my face.”

Chuckles broke out across the group of boys, thankfully shattering the tense atmosphere. Forever missing the point, Ushijima bows and gives another apology to you while you wave him off and laugh at his serious expression. Meanwhile, Tendou steered Semi off to the side, well away from the boys now playfully teasing the ever stoic Wakatoshi.

“Honestly though dude, you’ve been stinking up the place lately. Are you really alright? And don’t brush me off again.” Tendou’s light tone turned serious, revealing to Semi just how badly his badly managed temper has effected those around him. “Is this an alpha issue or…?”

Semi rubbed at his eyes and sighed heavily .

“I’m-I’m dealing with it. I’m sorry that I’ve been a bit aggressive lately,” he said tiredly. Maybe his rut was coming a week sooner than he had anticipated, he’s never felt so on edge, especially when you were in the vicinity.

A sharp whistle cut through the air, causing a few of the younger years to wince, with the third years sighed at the loss of their short break. Practice goes back into full swing, the scene quickly forgotten as Washijou barks out commands and demands laps as retribution when they fail to satisfy him. You yourself couldn’t ruminate any longer on Semi’s apparent bad temper lately as you rush to fill in the sheets Washijou handed you and keep up with the team’s moves.

All too soon, practice was called to an end. A few whoops from the more energetic boys sounded at the whistle, but it seemed like most of the boys were exhausted from this particular practice session. The heavy mix of sweat and pheromones was enough to make you wrinkle your nose. Even after all these years you’d think that you would get used to the smell of a couple dozen alphas and betas and the occasional omega stinking up the enclosed area.

As per usual, all the members gathered around the coaches and waited for the hazing critiques coach Washijou was sure to dish out. It seemed that poor Goshiki suffered the brunt of the harsh comments, looking for all the world like he was trying not to cry. Reon and Yamagata moved closer to the first year and gave a few encouraging pats on the back, once Washijou had moved onto his next victim. Shirabu shook his head at the scene. Guiltily, you kind of understood the sentiment.

One had to be able weather all sorts of scathing critiques and comments to last long on this team. There’s a reason most omega’s don’t stay long on the team, most pushed to tears and dropping off the team before they could make a whole term. You were the longest standing omega team member and that was purely driven by spite to prove to Washijou that you weren’t a “waste of space” as he once so kindly called you.

Sliding your eyes over to Semi, you were shocked to find the dark-tipped ash blonde male already staring at you with burning eyes. Locking eyes for all of a second, he quickly looked down at the floor, tightly clutching at his towel. He was still wiping the sweat off of his brow, chest heaving as he tries to draw cool air into his tired lungs. Trying to be subtle, you scent the air, trying to locate Semi’s unique musk under the many layers of scents in the gym, but like always you couldn’t push past the reek of teenager’s sweat.

After the short intermission, he really threw himself into his serves and sets. The force he hit every ball caused a knot of _something_ to settle in your abdomen. You couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like if he’d used that same force on your –

“ – and that’s all for today. I expect you all to improve on those points within the next week or you will be riding pine for however long I desire. Understand?” You gulped as you were ripped out of your dirty thoughts for a guy that wouldn’t even give you a second glance.

A resounding “Yes!” signaled the end of another day’s worth of work. Everyone started filing off towards the showers, hoping to get one of the few stalls that had decent water pressure. Thankfully, hot water was a non-issue with the mountain-load of funding appointed to the high-ranking team, otherwise it’d be a blood bath.

Steeling your nerves, you sought Semi out. You spot him standing near the entrance of the hallway leading to the locker rooms, talking animatedly to a smiling Reon. You really didn’t want to interrupt the conversation between the two alphas but you needed to talk to Semi about his attitude problem. Anymore days like today and you’re not sure if Washijou will hesitate to chuck Semi to the curb, irregardless of the power the setter brought to the court.

Thankfully you didn’t have to awkwardly catch Semi’s attention. You caught Reon’s eye and gave him an awkward wave, he nodded at you and said his goodbye to the bewildered setter. You always did love Reon’s fatherly nature, you’d have to treat him to his favourite meal of mackerel cooked in miso as a thank you sometime soon.

Semi froze when he met your eyes and you tried to not show any hesitance as you addressed him.

“Hey, I just wanted to ask about what’s up with you lately. I know it’s not exactly easy to talk about that kind of stuff to the team but…” Semi watches as you nervously tug at a piece of your hair. “You can talk to me if you want, I’d be more than happy to at least listen to anything that’s been on your mind lately.”

Semi bit his lip, eyes cast off to the side in (what you hope is) contemplation. His eyebrows furrow as you notice him scent the air, obviously displeased with what he smells, as his entire face tightens.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the offer though.” He says in clipped tones, turning away from you.

Panicking, you grab his wrist to stop him. This turned out to be the worst possible choice, as Semi’s entire body freezes. You hold your breath, not wanting to fuck up this situation more so than you already have. A short eternity passes before he brusquely shakes off your loosened grip and stalks off towards the lockers, not breathing another word to you.

Hurt, you twist your hands together. Wow, you managed to piss off one of the hottest guys in your year in less than a minute, that has to be new record. Shit, maybe he was disgusted that an unmated omega near her heat touched him? No, that wasn’t likely. Semi wasn’t one of those uptight pretentious alphas that dominated Shiratorizawa's halls, in fact he was quite sociable and friendly when he was off the court.

On the court he had a one-track mind and an itch to show the team that just because he was benched doesn’t mean he had nothing to bring to the table. It was something you greatly admired about the male, asides from his jaw-dropping physique that you had the pleasure of viewing a handful of times during the hottest days in the summer.

Still spiraling into your self-made pit of despair, you listlessly set off to complete the rest of the chores assigned to you before it got too late. You usually were the last to leave for the night, so you had the keys for lock up jingling noisily in your pocket as you drop off your annotated charts and completed stats to coach Washijou’s office. On the way back, you drop by the laundry room and sort out some of the player bibs and towels needing to be washed from the ones needing to be folded up for use the next day.

Usually you can find some enjoyment in these menial tasks, as it allows you to ruminate in your thoughts or hum a new song that’s stuck in your head, but today you finish your chores in silence. You fail to not over-analyse Semi’s new apparent distaste for your presence this past week. He was usually more than amicable towards you, popping up to offer a helping hand at random times, and offering to help carry some heavy course material when he spots you struggling in the hallways.

Sighing, you set down the last folded towel on top of the pile needing to be delivered to the locker room. You have no idea what’s gotten into him recently, but it has nothing to do with anything alpha-related, as you’ve spent many times together in the days leading up to his rut and he’s never been this adverse to your touch before.

Physically shaking the thought from your head, you straighten yourself up and check the time. Great, it was late enough that none of the boys should still be in the locker room, so you could deliver the pile of towels, go back to your dorm and sulk for the rest of the night.

The hallways were empty and silent now that the boys were more than likely filed up for dinner. Cautious, you give a precautionary knock just in case someone was loitering around instead of rushing out like the others. At the lack of response, you swing open the door and begin to place the towels around the room and sort the dirty laundry into the right washing bins.

Lost in the monotony of your everyday motions, you missed the padding footfalls leaving the showers. Eita stood there in shock when he saw your figure bent over the washing bins, left to the lockers. He cursed his luck ( _his misfortune_ , he corrects) of having the one person in the school that Eita couldn't bare to lose control around alone with him. Already he could feel his tenuous grasp on his self-restraint slipping as he observes your clueless form sort out laundry.

Sniffing at the air, Eita could scent nothing but you in the air now that there was no one else around and he could feel his dick twitch at the thought. For fuck’s sake he already went above and beyond to avoid you today and the team after that disastrous practice. He even stayed behind to rub a quick one out in the empty showers, thinking about your soft skin against his.

As Eita stood behind you, lost in his turbulent thoughts, you stand up and turn around, meeting the half-naked setter's eyes. He looks just as shocked as you, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, failing to say anything.

You can’t help your eyes as they take in his almost nude form, feeling almost envious at the white fluffy towel hiding his modesty from your view. Water droplets fall from his partially dried, tousled hair onto his pectorals and trace translucent trails down his tight abdomen and disappearing into the towel. Your mouth dries at the sight Semi makes before you, a casual sort of attractiveness that models strive to perfect.

Amused, Eita watches you rake your eyes over his form. He’s humble enough to know he looks pretty damn good for an eighteen year old, but he still preens under your appreciative look. Licking your lips unconsciously, you once again meet his eyes, fire clashing with fire.

_'Oh god, keep it in your pants!'_ You admonished yourself. ' _The poor guy is just trying to get dressed and here you are eye fucking him, shame!'_

Blushing heavily, you turn your gaze downwards. Eita gnaws at the inside of his cheeks at the sight of your embarrassed form. If this goes down the same track Eita’s illicit thoughts had journeyed down not that long ago, Eita is going to make an embarrassment of himself.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Eita mumbles a rough “ _fuck it_ ” as he marches towards your prone form. Refusing to look up at him, you petulantly turn your head away from him. Semi huffs at the act and instead draws your head up with a crooked finger under your chin. You forgot how to breathe for a moment as you met his heated gaze. God, that look alone was enough to make you shiver and feel slick start gathering in your panties.

Eita chuckled at the wide-eyed expression on your face. “Don’t look so surprised. You’re the one person who could make me lose my mind like this, and you’re all alone with me at the worst possible moment.”

It’s at that moment that you’re hit with a wall of _pure alpha_ scent, unsullied by any of the other’s pheromones or sweat. The smell of coconut body wash mixed with his natural musk, along with sharp undertones of bergamot, overwhelmed your senses. You whimpered at connotation of such a scent, Semi was interested in you – _very_ interested.

‘ _Maybe he’s close to a rut, that’s why he’s acting like this. Of course he’d be like this around an unmated omega._ ’ The thought was sobering and practically kills your mood.

Drawing away from the stunning male, you shake your head. “No, you’re close to a rut, that's why you're acting like this. You just want an omega to warm your bed. Any omega will do.”

You had too much self-respect to waste any time or emotion trying to play into your number one fantasy of Semi actually reciprocating your feelings and wanting to fuck you, only to find out he was just looking to get his dick wet for the night.

“That’s not true and you know it,” Semi spits out between clenched teeth, drawing you back into him. “I’ve wanted to be with you romantically since first year. You’d have to have been blind to miss it.”

Offended, you rear up and scowl at him. “I’m not getting into bed with you because your horny mouth spits out some flattery. I know for a fact you don’t see me in that way, the past few days is proof of that!”

“Have you listened to a single word I’ve said? I've been dealing with so much sexual frustration lately because all I can think about is all the different positions I could fuck you in and mark up that soft skin of yours.” A flush of heat rolls through your body at his words.

“Lately, I’ve felt so out of control around you. I really don’t want to fuck up and lose our friendship.” He finishes, whispering the words into your hair.

Okay, so Semi has also been struggling with the same feelings you’ve been fighting back with a stick since first year, that's relieving. It’s sweet that Semi regarded your friendship so highly that he wouldn’t risk a potential mishap like this to fuck it up. The thought warms you in a way different to before.

“We’re such idiots,” you huff, burying your face into his chest. “I’ve liked you for awhile now as well. I just thought you'd always regard me in a platonic way. Kind of funny now that I think about it.” You slowly inhale, drawing in his soothing scent, as Semi wrapped his arms around you.

“Satori once commented that if there was anymore sexual tension between us, he expected us to spontaneously start fucking on the floor like animals.” Semi chuckled, tightening his grip minutely.

You hum thoughtfully. “Nah, I always imagined our first time either in one of our dorms or against the lockers.”

Looking up, you had the pleasure of watching a delicious-looking blush coat Semi’s cheeks at your teasing tone. Bring his hand up, he cups your cheeks and swipes his thumb gently under your eye, while the other draws circles over your hip. You tip your head back and relish in the feeling of his soft touches.

“Oh, really now?” He lowly teased back. “Why don’t we try it then?”

Semi releases your cheek, winds his arms around your waist and picks you up, walking you towards the very same lockers that had a starring role in your midnight fantasies. You have no idea who initiated the kiss, but your lips collided together just before your back was pressed against the cold metal.

You didn’t feel fireworks going off in the background, nor little birds start singing at your first kiss, but _good god_ , did he make you feel light as a feather and make your heart all fluttery. Without thinking, you hook your legs around his torso and wind your fingers through his still-damp hair.

His lips were surprisingly soft and so very plush, you could easily get addicted to kissing Semi. You waited until the last possible second before you drew back for breath, panting against his lips for a moment, before diving right back in.

Out of nowhere, Semi roughly nips at your bottom lip and you gasp in response. He doesn't hesitate as he slides his tongue between the seam of your pink lips and entangle your tongues together. Moaning, you draw your trimmed nails down his naked back, blindly taking in each ridge and ripple of muscle of his toned physique. Semi's body trembles at the sensation.

This time Semi was the one to pull back with a gasp, burying his head in the crook of your neck, panting heavily.

“Do that again and I’ll really lose it.” His growl shot straight down to your core. You decide to tempt fate and really push Semi’s buttons, excited to see how far he’ll take it. You grind down onto his growing erection, while simultaneously raking your nails down his back hard enough to leave pink trails of irritated skin.

Semi almost immediately bucked up into up and moaned aloud. That moan alone was enough for slick to start pouring out of you, not to mention the dark look the alpha gives you.

“I warned you.” He says lowly, tone heavy with a dark promise.

Without letting you catch your breath, he dives back down to your mouth, kissing and nipping you with fervour that left you dizzy. Without thinking, you grind onto him, your core clenching on nothing as it grinds against Semi’s rigid length.

You couldn’t wait to see Semi’s cock, you had your guesses on what it might look like, maybe it was average size with above average girth, or maybe it was a little on the longer side, enough so that it could reach depths unexplored by your wondering fingers.

Well you always were the one to take advantage of any situation you were placed in and this one was no different to any other. Disconnecting your lips, a thin string of saliva connects the two of you snaps as you draw away and unhook your legs from around his back. Gliding out of his grasp, you slide your back down the lockers.

“Whoa, what are you doi-?” Grabbing his hips, you swing him so that his back was flat against the lockers and swiftly removed the infernal piece of fabric. The sight before you was drool-worthy, a cause to rub your thighs together to try and relieve the itch to just grab his dick and just cram it up inside of you – prep be damned. Instead, you just gawk at his dick, watching it twitch up against his stomach as Semi gives you a curious look.

It was of average thickness, but the length? That was well above average. The sight of a throbbing vein on along the right side of his cock caught your attention and god would that feel absolutely heavenly inside of you. If you were on the fence before, you now decided not to leave this room until you get the dicking down you deserve from putting up with his hormonal bullshit for the past week.

Licking your lips, you make eye contact with Semi as you grasp his dick and place the tip at the seam of your mouth. You absolutely adore the passionate heat in his gaze, giving him a slight smirk as you deliver a few small kitten licks to his tip.

“Stop playing around, gorgeous. I know exactly how skilled that tongue is.” Shivering at the demand, you close your eyes as you slowly make your way down his shaft. While you don’t regret showing the boys your odd talent of tying cherry stems with just your tongue, it seems to have come back to bite you in ass.

Unsurprisingly, you’re not able to fit the entirety of his cock in your mouth before you draw back for a moment before starting a faster pace. It only took a few tries before you could fit his entire length in your mouth, moaning when you feel it hit your oesophagus. You were eternally grateful for your lack of gag reflex, you would hate to ruin this life changing moment by chucking up on the poor guy.

Remembering the vein, you seek it out with your tongue and rub against it, appreciating the fact that you could literally feel how fast Semi’s heart was beating.

Groaning, he threaded a calloused hand through your loose locks and gave an occasional tug whenever you did something exceptional. You increase the sucking pressure and encouraged Semi to thrust up into you mouth by pressing his hips towards you. Receiving the message loud and clear, Semi set up his own fast pace, rolling his hips back and forth, almost overwhelming you.

Wanting to get back some control, you gently scrape your teeth down his shaft as he pulls out. Semi’s body immediately started trembling as he groaned aloud. Pulling at your hair, he tries to suppress the orgasm building quickly up in his abdomen. He would rather die than have a premature orgasm, he’s waited so long to have you like this, and he’ll be damned if your sinfully skilled tongue pushes him of the edge a lot sooner than he’d like.

Pulling your mouth off his slick dick by your hair, you whine at the loss, while he pants slightly. “I am not cumming in that pretty mouth of yours before I get to fuck you properly.”

Not even a moment later, Semi had you by the waist and splayed out on the – thankfully – cushioned bench. He stands there for a moment, committing to memory the sight of your pink cheeks, spit-slick chin and heaving chest.

“It’s not really fair that I’m naked and here you are all modest.” Bending over you, Semi tugs at your shirt. “Be a good girl and take this off for me?”

Your mind filled with static at his words, a wave of heat burning through you at the nickname the alpha gave you. Without thinking, you quickly strip out of your managerial clothes, not even trying to be sexy as you rush to slip off the maroon polo shirt and black shorts. Once you reach your undergarments, you pause, looking up at the alpha.

‘ _Thank god I wore a matching set today_.’ You belatedly think. A quick glance at your plain black cotton bra and panties, with a tasteful amount of lace covering the fabric and peeking over the side. You judge it adequate enough for tonight. Not that you left your room this morning thinking anyone was going to see them, but still grateful for the choice, nonetheless.

He grins at the slight sign of submission, his inner alpha pleased at the silent question. Semi’s eyes swept over your nearly bare form, teeth buried in his lip as he takes in smooth skin that seems to go on endlessly, eyes pausing over the strips of black fabric covering your modesty.

Sitting on the bench, he gestured you over to him, watching intensely as you move towards him and throw a leg over his lap to straddle his thick thighs. He runs his fingertips from your throat, through the valley of your breasts, and stopped them just at the edge of your panties, fiddling with the lace there.

“Do you have anything on tomorrow?” He asks mildly, catching you off guard. You gave him a confused look and shake your head. Tomorrow was Saturday, the one day that was safe from coach Washijou’s back-breaking fitness regime, and no one had anything school-related to do tomorrow either.

Pleased Semi ducks down and hums in your ear. “Then I don’t suppose you’d mind if I mark you up a bit, right?” You felt your breath rush out of your lungs, failing to return.

“Go ahead.” You said breathlessly. You could feel the alpha chuckle from where he was pressed up against you.

“Good.”

You grasp at his biceps as he starts to suck a mark just under your ear, pausing to inspect it before giving a pleased hum and moving to suck another one along the column of your unblemished neck. He pays special attention to the major scent gland based just a few centimetres down from your ear. Sharp canines scrape across the sensitive skin and the feeling leaves your knees weak and slick start accumulating in your panties.

He buries his nose in the spot, taking in the rich scent of dark cherries and sugared plums. Single-minded, he noses the delicate area until it was swollen and imbued with his own scent. A rumble tears through his chest at the pleasing smell of your intermingled scents, part of him being simultaneously calmed yet exhilarated.

“Fuck you smell so damn good.” He breaths. You groan as he continues to brush up against the sensitive skin.

At your noise, he leaves the abused gland, clearly feeling accomplished. Semi thought if any more blood rushed down to his erection he’d pass out, but the sight of the marks he made littering your neck, looking like a beautiful abstract painting of purple lilacs, he could feel his blood begin to boil.

Making his way southwards, Semi continues to leave physical reminders of his love in ardent lavender and rose-pink marks. Slowly, he tilts you back until your back once again meets the cold bench, causing you to shiver. It definitely wasn’t from the scandalous sight of Semi situated between your legs; lips tantalizingly close – _but not close enough_ – to your clothed core. No sir.

An immoral part of you wants to watch as Semi, hopefully, goes down on you, so you prop yourself up on your elbows. On a second thought, you also remove your bra, thankfully getting it off without any major mishaps, flinging it off to the side. Looking down at him, you wriggle your eyebrows out him.

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah, more than you could ever know.” He grins up at you, a devious glint in his eye. “So let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

Obviously fed up with waiting around, Eita goes straight for gold. His thick tongue licks a hot stripe over your clothed core, tasting the slick-soaked material. You gasp, grabbing for his head, threading your fingers through his soft ash-coloured hair. After a few long strokes, he eventually bores of that and hooks his thumbs into the elastic band of your panties and slowly drags them down your legs.

You wordlessly keen as Semi’s hands come back and dig into the fleshy part of your thighs, separating them to bare your naked core to him. Breath hastening as he views your glistening hole, you feel some slick trickle out at thought of what was about to go down – quite literally.

His eyes flash up towards yours as he slowly descends upon you, not breaking eye contact as you finally feel his tongue against your bare folds.

Back arched, you clutch his hair harder as you tilt your hips to match his movements, encouraging his tongue to reach deeper. Unlike you, he doesn’t hesitate to jump straight in, tongue breaching your hole with such ease, you’d think he’s done it a hundred times.

Wet, sloppy sounds fill the air as he starts to vehemently eat you out, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you feel the warm muscle dip in and out, and best of all, _curl_ inside of you.

Eita savours the flavour of your arousal, a greedy part of him wanting more and more until he’s had his fill of you. With the faces you’re making, he knew that day would never come around, he’s already addicted to the feeling and taste of you.

Hands tightening their grip on fleshy part of your thighs, keeping your thighs apart to prevent them from crushing Semi’s head, you knew there's going be bruises there tomorrow. He chuckles when you moan at one particular tongue flick. The vibrations of him causes another moan to rip through you.

Long, calloused fingers soon join the fray, Semi apparently tiring of using just his tongue. Although you’re pretty sure his tongue alone would bring you to orgasm, but oh well, he can save that move for a rainy day.

Semi was a very skilled setter and musician, long and pretty fingers pair with amazing hand-eye coordination help with that, but this? His fingers felt phenomenal as callouses created the perfect amount of friction rubbing against your walls.

It wasn’t long between the synchronous actions between his skilled fingers and tongue that you felt your orgasm building up, hot and tingling. The thumb rubbing at your clitoris left you seeing literal stars, as you fail to keep your breathing under control.

Eita noted your arching back and trembling thighs and concluded that your orgasm was close. He paused his actions for a short second as he weighed his options. He could either continue and let you orgasm then fuck your brains out, or he could stop and watch you orgasm for the first time when he’s buried in you.

He resumed his movements for all of a second before your sharp shout of his name tore him from his thoughts. It seems that you spared him from making that hard decision, he mused.

To you, the orgasm seemingly came out of nowhere. It crested and washed throughout your entire body, filling it with an electrical zapping sensation, leaving your ears ringing. Mind filled with static, you could vaguely feel your body slip back onto the bench as your arms gave out on you.

Eita watched with glee as you came on his tongue and fingers, covering them with your juices. He removed his tongue and thickly swallowed at the sight of you splayed out in front of him with a blissed-out expression on your flushed face. It was so dirty, but so fucking hot. Eita knew the sight before him will help him through many a lonely night when he makes good use of his right hand.

When you come back to your senses, you have the pleasure of seeing Semi’s slick-slick face. He must not have been bothered enough to clean it off. Arms flexing, he props himself onto his elbows, lips only a breath away from yours.

Mouths meeting, you taste each other’s essence on your tongues. You never thought the taste of yourself on his tongue would be so hot, but you’re glad to be proven wrong in such a manner.

Legs parted around his body, Semi’s hand grabs your right leg and wraps it around his hips, not breaking the kiss. Tongues clashing, you grind up into him, relishing the feeling of his stiff dick pressing hard against where you wanted him the most.

Just half an hour ago you were stressing about Semi despising you and now here you were, spreading your legs like a seasoned whore for said male.

Smirking, his hips pin yours to the bench, his hard dick resting teasingly between your slick folds. Breaking the kiss, he smirks down at you, eyes filled with the promise of wrecking you. You could feel hot anticipation lick down your spine and coil tightly in your abdomen despite cumming only moments ago.

“Are you sure about this? I’m scared that once I start I won’t be able to stop myself.” He admits.

Reaching up, you brush the hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about this moment for the past two years, I don’t think I could wait another second.”

You tense slightly as you feel his tip nudge at your entrance, forcibly trying to relax your muscles before he entered, otherwise the experience wouldn’t be enjoyable if you were too tight to enter.

Your teeth dig into your cheek as he slowly, but surely, enters you. Semi has to pause half-way through to gather his wits, with clenched teeth he reigns in his thoughts of just thrusting all the way home and ripping everything from you, tooth and nail.

A short eternity later, he’s finally seated fully inside of you. Testing yourself, you flutter your walls around the foreign body and feel warmth bubble up in your chest at the way Semi groans deeply in your ear.

“You feel so fucking good, you know that?” He slowly rolls his hips up into you, hoping you’ll give him the go ahead. Moaning at the sensation of his throbbing member buried deep inside of you, you quickly get used the feeling and start unthinkingly grinding up into him, giving him the nonverbal signal to start.

It’s only then that Eita starts fucking you exactly how you always imagined he’d take a lover, with ardent intensity and a single-minded determination to get you off before he finishes. The thought of what sweet expression you’ll have when you take his knot comes unbidden, making his dick twitch inside of you.

He hastens his pace, mouth latching on to the side of you neck once again, biting hard enough to make you gasp and tighten around him, setting him off and causing him bite down even harder. You could’ve sworn he drew blood, but honestly didn’t have the higher brain function to worry much about how you would go about trying to hide his marks for the next two weeks.

Digging your nails into Semi’s shoulder, you throw your head back in ecstasy as he miraculously hits your G-spot three times in a row. Toes-curling, you felt your orgasm swelling up within you, molten and mind-frazzling.

“Don’t – _fuck_ – Don’t stop. Right there!” You gasp into the cool night air, hoping that his dick will go back to abusing the bundle of nerves.

Like a piston, he rapidly thrust his hips back and forth, watching as his dick gets swallowed up by your greedy wet hole. Slick pours out of you and drips onto his dick, smearing onto his sharp hip bones and the backs of your thighs every time he slams up into you.

“You feel so good, I want to stay buried in you forever. You’d let me do that, wouldn’t you baby?” He pants into the crook of your neck, hot breath washing over sensitive skin.

Groaning at the words, you clench around his length, nails digging into his shoulders as his pace starts to speed up again.

“You’d be so good for me; I mean look at you now. You look so pretty taking my cock like this, and your not even in a heat.”

You swear you could feel your soul ascend to the next dimension as he blows your mind – and back – out with his heaven-sent dick. Pulling him down you repay him in kind by biting and sucking a few marks of your own into his neck, the purples and pinks looking so pretty on his sun-tanned skin.

“I haven’t even started my rut yet, but you’re here you are about to get my knot. Look at what you’ve done to me, baby girl.” He groans, swapping out hard and fast thrust for long and deep ones.

Sure enough, you could feel the base of his dick swell with a pre-rut knot. Well damn. While it wasn’t unusual for that to happen out of a rut, it was uncommon enough for it to swell as large when not in a rut, so you grind even harder on him, hoping for it to catch.

Semi reaches down, blindly searching for your clit and rubbing it fervently once he located it, causing you to tighten considerably around him. Eita hisses at the vice-like grip you have on him, speeding up the short strokes of his thumb, hoping to push you over the edge before his already roiling orgasm crashes down on him.

His rutting hips don’t falter when the hot ball of liquid arousal exploded inside you. Another orgasm rushed through you, this time stealing your breath and causing you to see stars behind your eyelids, with your extremities going numb from the overwhelming sensation.

You come with his name on your lips, your walls constricting around his dick, slick gushing out around his dick, causing his hips to stutter as he hurriedly thrust back up into you with enough force for his knot to finally catch on your hole, swelling to lock the two of you together.

Eita comes with a feral shout, arms locking as he unloads inside of you, the residual fluttering of your walls from your orgasm milking his knot for all it had. He groaned at his prolonged orgasm, having never ejaculated for so long, he slumps his tired body over your prone body, nose buried in your soft hair.

Coming down from your high, you start blinking the dark spots out of your vision. The heavy weight of Semi resting on your chest becoming more apparent, as does the knot still inside of you, weakly pulsing out some more cum.

You shiver at the feeling of being so full. Fuck, you really could get used to this, knot pushed deep inside you, Semi snuggled up into you, skin flushed from exertion and painted in perspiration.

Waiting for the knot to go down, you brush a hand through his hair, while Semi draws spirals onto your bare shoulder.

“You’re so lucky I’m on the pill or we would have a huge issue on our hands.” You tug at his hair, admonishing him for his reckless actions. You had a plan after high school and it certainly didn’t involve a baby. While Semi has swept in and ruined most of those plans in one fell swoop, you refuse to let him saddle the both of you with that extra responsibility.

He props himself up and gives you the cutest little pout you’ve ever seen, looking very out of place on the usually severe-looking face.

“I knew you were on the pill. You were complaining the other month that it was making you gain weight ‘like super crazy easy’ if I remember right.” He teases, poking at your puffed-out cheeks.

“Well it’s fucking true! Why don’t you try taking some hormone drugs and see what it does to your metabolism.” You huff, ignoring his chuckling at your petulant tone. “Besides, that doesn’t really excuse the fact that we did it raw straight off the bat.”

Eita purses his lips. “True. I’m sorry, I could’ve taken the extra second to get a condom out of my bag.”

You pause, taking in his words. “It’s fine, that’s kinda on both of us. Also, why the hell are you carrying a condom around in your bag like it’s a pack of tissues?” He laughs at you, not even bothering to answer the question, much to your dismay.

The scent of a sated alpha flooded the room, pleasing a deep and primal part of you, leading you to give a pleased hum, changing the subject.

“Oh god, it stinks in here. We’re gonna have to open the windows to let some of it out.” You groan, throwing an arm across your eyes. The last thing you wanted to think about after coming twice in less than an hour was cleaning up the evidence of your tryst, so that the team didn’t find out.

Eita’s deep laughter fills the room, chasing away any insecurities you had about any regrets he may have had about tonight. Smiling, you wrap your arms around his snatched waist and lean up to scent him, rubbing your nose back and forth until your scent had taken root.

Satisfied, you leant back and admired your handy work. His scent gland was swollen and tinged pink, and most importantly, he smelt of you.

Eita’s eyes glint with humour as he closely regards your happy, sated expression.

“Probably not the right time to say this, but I really do love you, you know?” You could feel your heart flip within your chest, squeezing painfully at his soft, smitten tone.

“You’re right, probably not the best time to say it for the first time with your cum inside me, but I love you too, you idiot.” Blushing, Semi looks down at the mess between where your bodies met. Judging his knot was finished, he carefully pulled out. You shiver at the sensation of his cum slowly drizzling out of you, feeling weirdly empty now that he’s not inside you.

Getting up, he rushes over to the pile of clean towels you brought in, came back and started gently cleaning the both of you up.

After trading a couple dozen stolen kisses between cleaning up the bodily fluids off of the bench and yourselves, laughing at Semi’s comment of never being able to look at that bench ever again without getting a boner. You have never so light and elated in your life.


	2. The Heat & The Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your tryst with Semi in the locker room, he whisked you away to his room to spend the rest of the rut with him. The morning after, you wake up hot and disoriented, finding that your heat has come around early. The instinct to claim each other overshadows all other thoughts, leading to an enjoyable time for you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it took me a while but I got there. This is chapter alone is 11K words of pure smut, with side of fluff. Please enjoy my world splurge for the OG eboy Semi-Semi.

The warm sunlight filtering through the gaps of Semi’s blinds is what woke you up from a dreamless sleep. Cracking open your eyes, you were met with the drool-worthy sight of Semi’s bare chest. The sheets were kicked off during some point last night. Judging from the heat emanating from the male wrapped around you, it was safe to assume that it was Semi that did it.

Your bodies were close enough that the cool morning air nipping at you wasn’t an issue. If anything, you felt a tad too warm to be comfortable. You note that your shirt must have ridden up last night, as you feel his heavy arm was thrown over your hip that was almost bare thanks to the scrap of underwear you wore. Mind feeling as if stuffed with cotton, you notice that you were slightly sweating from the heat generated between the two of you. Shuffling back a little to give yourself some more breathing room, you relish the wash of cool air brushing over your heated skin, lending clarity to your disoriented mind.

The morning was quiet and warm, it was exactly the kind of morning where you would easily fall back to sleep if it weren’t for the breath-taking sight of the ash-blond man before you.

His long eyelashes fanned across high cheekbones, sleep-tousled hair looking wild against the pillow, and soft-looking lips parted as he continues on sleeping blissfully unaware of your enamoured stare. Fingers twitching, you were overcome with the sudden urge to run your fingertips across his skin, to map each dip and slight freckle and commit them to memory. Listening to his deep breathes, chest slowly moving up and down, signalling he was still deep asleep and surely wouldn’t mind if you carried out the desire. It was enough permission for your drowsy mind to go ahead anyhow.

Carefully, you move a hand from his well-defined chest and reach up to stroke the soft skin of his cheek. God, it was so unfair that he was blessed with a sweet personality, good looks and sexual prowess. The attractive asshole probably only washed his face with soap – if he washed it at all. Quelling the jealousy rearing its ugly head, you continued with feather-light touches now moving down to his lips.

Pressing your thumb slightly into the plump bottom lip, memories of those lips exploring and pressing lingering marks across your body rise to the forefront of your mind. Flushing, you silently curse at how smitten you were for him. He was literally sleeping with you loosely ensnared in his arms and here you were stroking him, feeling a little overwhelmed at how elated you felt to have the man of your dreams reciprocating your affections.

The wondering hand slides back to his chest and you bury your face into his chest, trying to hide your embarrassment as you recall everything that had transpired last night.

Honestly, if you hadn’t woken up in his bed, you would’ve played the whole thing off as a really horny dream and carried on with your life. You probably wouldn’t have been able to look your friend in the eye after having an _explicitly_ detailed sex dream of him, but you would’ve at least attempted to carry on like you didn’t dream of him fucking you into mind-blowing completion.

Yesterday felt like a dream, it felt so distant and yet you could recall certain details so vividly that you couldn’t just brush off the incident off like you normally would. Your face feels like it could start melting as you blush fiercely while recalling Semi admitting his true feelings for you. Your heart lurches inside your chest. Everything felt like a blur to you, one moment he was unexpectedly distant, the next you were both arguing and then… fucking on the bench.

The rest of the night was kind of hazy to you, but you do recall him pulling you to his room, hands planted on your waist. You remember him whispering, _“I hope you didn’t have any plans this weekend. I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”_

Your core pulses at just the thought of his words. He made a quick stop to the vending machines to get a few drinks and snacks, stating that he really wasn’t planning on leaving the room anytime soon. When you two were finally stocked up and alone in his surprisingly orderly room, you were both still fatigued from the previous round to go beyond a messy make out. Collapsing into one another, exhaustion from the long day finally caught up to you both.

And now here you were, in close proximity to the boy of your long-held affections. It would be scarily true to your fantasies if not for the sticky feeling of the sweat lightly coating your skin and the nausea swirling around your stomach. Skipping dinner never was a smart decision and it looks like you were suffering the consequences of your hindbrain doing the thinking for you.

You perk up when you inhale the subtle shift in Semi’s calming scent he started to unconsciously emit. He somehow sensed the slight distress in your scent before you recognised it. Turning onto his back and shifting against you, you hold your breath in hopes of not waking him up.

Pausing from his stirring, he sleepily opened his eyes a crack to take you in. Damn, that was cute. Even when waking up he’s stupidly hot. A smile graces his lips as he takes in the slight of your pink face and wide eyes.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” You had to beat back the horny side of you that jumped up at the sound of his deep voice rough with sleep.

Giving him a smile in return, you whisper back a good morning.

Pale eyelashes flutter as his eyelids shut. For a moment you were sacred he would fall back to sleep and leave you to face your traitorous thoughts. Rolling onto his side, Semi tugs you close to him, banishing the unreasonable fear. You tense slightly at the new position as it brought your tacky skin close to his, only relaxing minutely at the feel of his fingers running through your tangled hair.

Enjoying the soothing feel of his chest rising with each deep breath and the feeling his fingernails gently scrape against your scalp, you were lulled into a trance. Unthinkingly, you grind against the well-defined thigh that was sandwiched between your legs. Semi paused when he felt you move but continued when you didn’t make a fuss about it. Your light scent signifying contentment rather than the sweet arousal he came to know last night.

Your nails lightly scratch at his chest as you feel his other hand start to rub at the sensitive skin of the major scent glands based under your ear. Sighing in pleasure, your muscles release all tension under his thoughtful ministrations. You knew that if he kept this up for any longer you would surely start purring. His loving touches were sating an itch that hid at the back of your mind along with the rest of your omegan needs.

Semi was quite obvious in showing his enjoyment under your thoughtless attention, member growing hard with your thoughtless grinding. The air thickened with your candied scent, tickling his sensitive nose. His eyebrows furrow as he’s struck with the realisation of what the saccharine undertone signified.

“Uh, I think you just started your heat… Your scent is really heavy right now.” You blankly stare at the flushing male, blissfully hazy mind not processing the meaning behind his abrupt words.

“I’m two weeks out from my heat, there’s literally no way.” You reasoned. There was a lenient time frame with most heats, but that time frame was at _most_ three days, not a whole fortnight out.

“You were with me as I started my rut, maybe mine kick-started yours?” His unsure tone did nothing to assure you. Although it did give you something to consider.

You mull over his suggestion. You’ve heard of long-established couples having their heats and ruts sync together, a biological response to help maximise the chance of baring healthy offspring. But you’ve never heard of a rut kick starting a heat in advance in two people that got intimate with one another not even 15 hours ago – long friendship notwithstanding.

If you thought about it, you were exhibiting all the classical signs of entering your heat. It was just little preposterous that Semi’s rut may have incidentally kick started yours. Maybe a quick google search would help? Or maybe you should hit up the nurse when this was all over with.

Exactly what this weekend would detail was still a bit lost on you, seeing as now a new variable has reared its ugly head. A deep and largely ignored part of you was satisfied at how well everything had aligned. Semi’s rut lead into increased frustration, which resulted in his blow up and subsequently into the unexpected confession. All of that led to this moment of you laying in his bed, smelling of him and blessed with the sight of his sleepy smile.

Your heat did pose a minor issue though. With Semi being in his rut it was already tenuous with you pairing up with him after shortly discovering each-others true feelings. Not that ruts – nor heats – drove people sex-crazy like so many adult films liked to portray. They did have the capacity to blur the line for your newly defined relationship.

It was a time that you were both at your most vulnerable. Afraid of driving him away from saying something wrong or maybe not being the person he actually wanted. You knew exactly what you craved during your heats and you did _not_ want to embarrass yourself by asking for something Semi wasn’t ready to give you.

Semi breaks your train of thought by offering up his shower to freshen up. Literally jumping up at the opportunity to get out of your own head and clean up, you thanked him.

“Thanks, I’d love that.” You made it to the doorway of the bathroom before a thought hit you.

“Hey, uh, I don’t really want to get changed back into these clothes. Do you mind running to my dorm to get some clean ones for me?”

Semi rolled onto his back and raises an amused eyebrow at your uncharacteristic shy tone.

“Just steal some of my clothes, I don’t mind.” He gestures to his plain white dresser. He doesn’t feel it’s necessary to add that he would much prefer you wearing his clothes over the course of the next few days. Eita’s hell-bent in fulfilling a few of his fantasies with your consent. One of those fantasies included you wearing his clothes.

Nodding at him, you make your way over and sift through the draws before deciding on a plain black Shiratorizawa volleyball team training shirt and a pair of clean boxer shorts that you may have to roll the waist band for them to fit.

Secretly, you were slightly overwhelmed at how fast this was all going. Was it weird that you were more flustered about wearing his clothes than fucking in a semi-public room? Probably, but life was weird, so it was best to roll with the punches at this point.

Giving once last glance at Semi’s lax form splayed on the bed, you close the door behind you. The lock of the door seemingly taunts you with ideas of Semi joining you in the shower. Then again, it would probably be best to establish at least some boundaries before you both got lost in your respective throes. Flipping the lock, you make quick work of stripping down bare and starting up the shower, shivering at the feeling of the cool air caresses your heated body as you wait for the water to warm.

Hand stretch out under the spray, you judge the water temperature to be adequate and hop in. The decent water pressure was one of the many things you would praise about Shiratorizawa, alongside their amazing cooking staff and meal plans. One could accuse that the students are just little bit spoiled and they wouldn’t be exactly wrong.

Washing your hair, your mind drifts away from you, occupied with wondering thoughts. As you lather up your skin, a dark spot on your hip catches your eye. You have a double take when you notice the bruises etched into your skin from where Semi had gripped you from before. Heat burnt across your cheeks as you recall what had transpired not even a day ago. Carefully, your fingertips brush along the dark spots littering your chest and hips. You’re astounded by how dark they look against your flushed skin. They didn’t hurt nearly as much you would think from how pigmented they were. Kind of like Semi in that regard, intimidating exterior and benign on the inside.

Even though you were sure to lock the door, dirty thoughts of him joining you in the shower and skilled fingers buried deep inside of you fill your mind as you conditioned your hair and rinse. As the suds washed off, your hands autonomously drift towards the crest of your legs, fingers brushing against your faintly pulsing core.

Yup, if you weren’t sure before, you were definitely experiencing an early heat. At least you had someone to rid it out with, someone whom you loved and trusted. Plus, the direct presence of alpha pheromones should make the heat less intense.

Shutting off the water, you made quick work of drying off and slipping on the soft articles of clothing. Giving the lonely pair of underwear sitting in a pile of dirty clothes a second thought, you shrugged off the thought of putting them back on. Hopefully, if all went right, it would save some valuable time later on.

Just as you thought, you had to adjust the boxers for them to fit. Pat drying your hair to the best of your ability, you comb through it with your fingers, hoping it’ll dry faster. Examining your appearance in the mirror, a tingle of excitement went through you at seeing his larger clothes draped over your figure. They didn’t fit, that was for sure, but _god_ did you love wearing them.

Tearing yourself away from the reflection, you walk out of the bathroom with a pink cheeks and smelling clean. Semi perks up from his seated position and puts down the phone he was frantically typing on just before you emerged.

A lazy smile makes its way across his face at how good you looked wearing his clothes. It felt like the stole the very breath from your lungs. Tossing his phone to the side, already long forgotten, he walks over towards you and winds his arms around your shoulders and buries his nose into your still damp hair.

“You look so good wearing my clothes. We should make this a regular thing.” He laughs at your shocked squawk, not immediately shooting him down. Leaning back, Eita takes in your scrubbed pink skin and the way his shirt almost completely covered the boxers you wore. It was all way to cute for his heart to take.

Not being able to help himself, Eita draws you into a deep kiss. He loved how his scent completely enveloped you from his clothes to his body wash. Eita was already becoming comfortable with how easily your scents intermingled. He knew that he was playing with fire by kissing you. It would be a true trial of strength to see if he could stop before he got too into it again, he really needed a shower too after all.

Semi probably didn’t intend for the kiss to become heavy, but your body immediately lit up as his lips melded into yours, making you crave more. While you still didn’t hear bells or feel rainbows sprout out of you when his mouth melded with yours, your mind did light up with a thousand fireworks as you felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip.

Ever the tease, it was as you opened your mouth to admit him entrance did he pull back and give you a smirk that had you wanting to both punch him and kiss him even harder.

“As much as I would love to continue,” Semi bops you on the nose, stunning you. “I really need a shower.”

You huff at his words and cutely pout up at him, driving his mind wild in return.

“You shouldn’t start things you’re not planning on finishing, Semi-Semi. You could get a poor girl’s hopes up one day.” Your teasing look belied the sad tone you adopted.

He gives you a deadpan look before snapping back as a reflex: “Don’t call me that.”

“Alright then, _babe_. What do you want to be called?” From the way his eyes lit up at the endearment, you had found the key to Semi’s heart.

Lifting your chin up, he whispers into your ear. “Surprise me.”

He inwardly congratulates himself for the way that you shuddered at his low tone. “Just don’t call me Semi-Semi. I should beat Satori’s ass for ever calling me that.”

He unwraps his arms from your body and you had to bite down the whine that threatened to embarrass you at the loss. Semi shot you a knowing look and effectively diverted your attention by pointing to the bedside table holding your phone on charge.

“I noticed that it was flat, so I put it on charge when you hopped in. It should be charged enough to turn on by now.” He said as he slipped through the doorway, not even bothering to bring clean clothes with him.

Touched at his thoughtfulness, you briefly contemplated how low your standards must be for someone being considerate to put your phone on charge was seen as heart-touching. Ignoring that and the tight coil of heat sitting in your abdomen that Semi had elicited, you went and grabbed your phone. Slumping down onto the bed, you impatiently waited for it to start up, taking a quick look of his room in the meantime.

Unlike most boys his age, it was neat and smelt of spiced bergamot paired with clean laundry. While there was a bit of chaos in his desk, it seemed to be organised in some fashion with different papers and books stacked in alternating arrangements according to a code only known to the ash-blond alpha. There was a few articles of clothing spilling out of the over-filled hamper. It was kind of funny that such a diligent guy like Semi would leave laundry until the absolute last second.

Thinking about laundry… You cosy up into the soft grey cotton sheets of his bed. You’d have to ask what detergent he uses because it was insane how soft the cotton felt beneath your hands. The smell of clean fabric and Semi’s grounding scent filled your nose as you buried your head into his pillows.

A quiet _‘ding!’_ from your phone tears you away from your observations and into the real world. You had apparently missed a few messages from your roommate during your impromptu sleepover with Semi. After texting her a quick update of your situation and checking your emails, you decide to hope onto the school website to fill out the heat exemption form and after a short deliberation ended up filling one out for Semi too.

Who knows how long this will last and it’s probably best to be safe and use your last moments of coherency securing you both an easier week ahead – give or take a few days. Finishing up the last section, you heard the shower turnoff and the shower curtain open. Judging that he was going to come out soon, you submit the form and place your phone on silent.

Semi emerges from the bathroom with a cloud of steam rushing out behind him. Stunned, you look over, only to be hit by déjà vu. Looking tantalising standing there covered only by a towel dangerously low on his hips, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders.

Stalking over to the bed, he pounces on top of you and buries his nose into your neck. Giggling at his childish behaviour, the temptation to scolding him for not drying his hair died on your tongue as you feel him press a chaste kiss onto your neck.

“I couldn’t bare another second without you at my side” he murmurs, unwilling to leave your comforting scent. Blushing at the sentiment, you give a short embarrassed laugh at how cheesy he was.

“You’re such a romantic. Satori will have a field day if I tell him that.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He growls out. Eita hated the idea of Satori knowing any intimate details your relationship together. Also, the fact that Satori would never let him hear the end of it didn’t help Satori’s case of being let in the know-how of your sexual activities.

You laugh at the weak deterrent, full well knowing Semi would never follow through. A friendship spanning across high school let you gain insight to a lot of Semi’s quirks and behaviour. Never in the three years you’ve known him has he ever acted maliciously. Discounting the moment he was ready to tear Shirabu a new one yesterday – but that was a whole different situation.

You smirk at him in response. “You have no idea how far I’ll go to have some decent entertainment.”

“If you’re so bored, why didn’t you just say so?” Semi moves out of your grasp, now hovering over your body with his towel hanging onto his body through sheer will at this point.

Lips slotting together, Semi doesn’t give you the chance to retort. Not that you minded in the slightest. His mouth tasted of cool spearmint, contradictive to the heat of his tongue mapping the inside of your mouth. You moan as he runs his tongue along your hard palate whilst giving a light suck.

Nudging his tongue out of your mouth, you bite his bottom lip and tug at it. Grip tightening on your hips, Eita refrains from pinning you down and kissing you until your begging him for more. It was the heady smell of need filling the air that knocked the idea away and replaced it with the burning desire to be buried within you. That’d be much more beneficial for the both of you, he grins to himself.

Eita notices the wet spot forming on the boxers he lent out. God, he was never going to be able to look at that pair the same ever again. The old shirt was way too big for you, hiding your gorgeous form from his hungry eyes. Fixing the sacrilege that it was, he grabs the hem giving it a slight tug to warn you of his intentions. At your nod, he rips the offending article of clothing off and is met with the heavenly sight of your bare chest still baring his marks from the night before. Eita’s dick twitches at the sight.

Dipping in for another kiss, he whispers against your parted lips. “God, you could make a grown man weep, baby girl. You should see how good you look laid out for me.”

Your heart flips at the comment. Throwing your arms around his shoulders, you pull him into another searing kiss. Hands that you’ve watched serve a thousand no-touch aces dragged down your sides, callouses rough against smooth skin. Fingertips danced along the band of his boxers, teasingly dipping just under it.

Nipping at him, you silently voice your frustration with his teasing. Any other time and you would be all for it – hell half of your wet dreams revolved around Semi edging you into a teary mess. Now though? You felt like you could spontaneously combust from the heat building steadily with you.

Hands falling over his, you help him push down the boxers and kick them off the side of the bed. The hands that you’ve admired for so long drift further southward. Completely skipping over your core, you note with disappointment. Eita grips your thighs, admiring the way the soft flesh moulded around his hand, loving the contrast the two of you made together.

Hard and malleable. Rough and soft. Eita and you.

From the very moment he met you, he was blinded by your personality. Kind to those who warranted it and never backing down from your morals. He loved how gentle you were with the younger years and conversely never refraining from scolding Shirabu if made any vitriolic comments to Goshiki. Unknowingly, you had set up a home inside of Eita’s heart and he’ll spend every moment with you to show you as such.

Semi took in every inch of your body under his hands as he manoeuvres you into a pose that made his mouth go dry. Top half pressed against the bed, ass swinging in the air in front of him, you made such an appetising sight, it truly tried Semi’s self-restraint to not just slam on home and take everything you’d give to him.

Feeling his gaze burning into your skin, you could resist the temptation to tease him even more. Wiggling your hips, you shoot him a sultry look over your shoulder.

“Are you ready yet or am I going to have to start without you?” You move your hands from beside your head in preparation to slide them down your front and into your waiting hole.

The growl fills the air dampens your devious side. By all accounts, teasing him like that during a rut, even a mild one, was not a smart move on your side. A dangerous glint fills his eye at your unintentional challenge.

Semi removes the towel and tosses it to the side, revealing his already swelling member to your greedy eyes. The towel hadn’t even hit the foot of the bed before his hands were back on you.

Settling a hand between your shoulder blades, he presses his weight onto you as he lowers himself to your cheek not pressed against the sheets. Your breath freezes in your chest as he brushes his lips across the delicate skin with a wicked look on his face.

“You are such a brat sometimes you know that right?” He breathes out, lips both so close to yours and infuriatingly too far. “It’s alright though, maybe I could teach you some manners.”

He moves back with those final words, grinning at how you shivered at them. You were half tempted to whine at the loss of contact, already starting to push up on your elbows before he forcefully stops you by pressing even harder on your back.

Your heart and hole simultaneously pulsed in anticipation at Semi’s more forceful nature coming out to play, not so secretly loving concealed strength coming out to play. Semi was usually respectful and kind to a fault, that was why you privately loved it when Satori riled him up. It was only during those times you could see Semi’s true passion, the fire burning inside his soul being exposed to your keen eyes. There is also the moments when he plays which unfortunately occurs occasionally now that Shirabu usurped him as a starter.

Before, you were slightly apprehensive you your heat coinciding with Semi’s rut, now you were grateful. Thanks to your heat, you didn’t require extensive foreplay like last night. Naturally prepared, your hole was more pliable and slick now than any other time, as a natural occurrence to prevent both omega’s and their partners from hurting themselves during the thick of the heat. The last thing on their minds is to properly prepare themselves.

That fact doesn’t stop Semi from dipping in a finger, soon slipping in another inside as he noted how easily you stretched around it. You tilt your hips up, encouraging his long fingers to press in deeper, to fill you in a way yours couldn’t. Scissoring his fingers, he twists his wrist in a way that had you grasping at the sheets.

“Shit.” You gasp out between clenched teeth.

“You really like my fingers,” Semi states. He slips in a third and fans them out inside of your leaking hole, watching the way your pink hole engulfed his fingers without complaint.

Having enough, you reach down and grasp his wrist. Fixing him with a pleading expression that had him melting in your hand.

“Please, I need you. Now.”

Unable to refuse your plea, he withdrew them with a slick sound. With the way you looked at him, he would steal the stars out of the sky if you asked him.

“That didn’t take long at all, look at how polite you’re being now.”

Bringing slicked-up fingers to his mouth, his tongue flicks out to lap up your juices. Your viscous slick coated his tongue and triggered his voracious appetite, now feeling the strong urge to spend the next hour eating you out until you were a sobbing mess on his tongue. This was the second time you had derailed him, without even speaking or looking at him.

Eita forcibly shoulders past the idea, not willing to keep you waiting anymore, especially now that you were being so cute. Meanwhile, you ignored the dig in favour for quelling your excitement as he lines himself up.

The ash-blond alpha moans as he slips inside, not bothering to tease you now. You clench around him as you shiver at the sonorous sound he releases. Just like you thought, he slipped in without an issue, leaving only the pleasurable burn from stretching around his rigid cock.

Eita relished at how receptive you were of his touches, whether they be stroking or digging, you received each one with delight.

“You take me so well, baby girl.” He thrusts in deeply, punctuating his statement. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

The slick sounds and sensations of sex consumes your senses, adding to the fire your heat flaring up within you.

“Semi, please –“ You haven’t half an idea of what your begging for. All you wanted was something more. Voicing your greediness felt like admitting defeat to your omega desires but you needed him so badly that you no longer fought against them.

Long and deep strokes halt as he grabs your hip and you forcibly flips you onto your back. Eita doesn’t waste a single second to grab your leg, hiking it over his shoulder and re-entering you. Immediately Semi slides in even deeper. The new angle had starbursts exploding across your vision. You spared no thought to his poor neighbours as you let out a loud moan. Supposedly the dorm rooms were supposed to be sound-proofed, so this would be a good test to see if that was true.

Not being able to deny himself, he indulged the desire to mark you in a superficial way, unsatisfied that he couldn’t claim you as his. Yet. The day would come, hopefully sooner than later. Latching his mouth over faded splotches, he sucks them back into vibrancy before moving to a new spot. You arch your back as he sucks a few marks onto your breasts, one hand coming up to squeeze them and flick your erect nipple a few times.

Continuing fucking into your tight hole in the meantime, he admires his own handiwork. A masterpiece of pinks and purples of varying shades decorated you, looking stunning to his eyes. A promise is made to himself to not let them fade while you were in his care.

Driving his engorged dick in and out of you at a punishing pace, Eita has the one-minded focus of bringing you both to the peak. Eita wanted nothing more than to pull out and cum on your back and mark you up even more, but he knew that the urge to mate wouldn’t stop until he knotted you.

Knotting was a huge part of breeding and a significant factor to tempering heats and ruts alike. One could couple a dozen times a day during a rut and still not feel satisfied until the rush of hormones released by one is triggered. Having you here was both a blessing and curse in disguise, as he was now more driven than ever to breed you until your stomach was full and round.

The mental image alone made him clench his teeth, trying to reign in what little remained of his self-restraint. He’s had a partner before you during a rut, but it didn’t feel nearly as intense as your fucking did right now. Previous experiences didn’t hold a candle to being with you. This was better than any fantasy coupled with his right hand.

Knowing exactly what to do to drive you over the edge, Semi didn’t hesitate to deliver you to completion. Scraping his sharp canines against the delicate skin of the column neck, you tighten around him even more.

Fastening his lips over your scent gland, he gives a rough suck while pressing his teeth into the area, imitating a claiming mark. To your sex-hazed mind though, it felt like the real thing and that was the last push you needed to topple over the edge, his name on your lips.

_“Semi!”_

Lust becoming all consuming, your inner omega frustrated at being tricked out of a claiming bite went ignored as sensations threatened to drown you under unrelenting waves. You were only distantly aware of Semi chasing after his orgasm within your warmth. Mind feeling like a separate entity from your body, your vision fades to black.

When you come to, you instantly become aware of his knot locked inside of you. Okay, maybe you weren’t out of it for as long as your heavy eyelids suggested. Semi groaned at your restless shifting, accidentally tugging the sensitive appendage.

“You literally fucked me into unconsciousness for a moment there.” You state, not bothering to hide wonder in your tone. Honestly speaking, you thought that was a feat only achieved in porn, then in comes Semi to blow away every single expectation you held.

If things were to ever end badly between the two of you, Semi has wrecked you for anyone in the future. Your sexual expectations have been set too high now, bar raised to an incredible height.

Disbelieving, Semi just stares at you to gauge if you were telling the truth. He hadn’t actually noticed that you left him for a moment there. It was worrying that he was so absorbed by satisfying his instincts to fill you that he didn’t even notice you mentally checking out. Your weighted stare confirms that you didn’t lie.

“Damn.” He simply puts. The word alone couldn’t convey the myriad of emotions he was experiencing from hearing that.

On one hand, Eita was proud of himself for being able to do that. On the other, he was scared that he didn’t notice. The confusing mixture was enough for him to soften, knot deflating enough for him to pull out.

Cum drizzled out of your hole in thick globules, staining your upper thighs a transparent white. A deep primal part of him hated the waste, wanting nothing more than to gather it onto his fingers and shove it back into you, not wasting a single drop.

Mentally shaking off the intrusive thought, he gives your thigh a pat as he gets up to grab his towel off of the foot of the bed to clean himself off. Propping yourself up on his pillows, you don’t argue or bat him away when he starts to wipe you down and leaving the occasional gentle kiss behind. You were loving the feeling of being pampered by the alpha.

Throwing the dirtied towel into the hamper by his door, he lays against your side and rests his head on your chest. Your fingers brush through his almost dry hair that you knew was going to dry funny since he didn’t dry it properly. Eyelids feeling heavy from both physical and mental exhaustion, you didn’t want to leave the comfort of the bed for a shower. It wasn’t long before you peacefully dozed off with a just as tired Semi pressed against you.

-

A few hours later, you wake up feeling as if your burning up from the inside out. Irrationally scared that you may actually be on fire from how hot you were, you pat yourself down. Your dizzy mind registers the fact that you’re probably in full swing of your heat now, seeing as there was no sheet nor clothes suffocating you. Blindly, you reach out for your phone to confirm if you got at least some rest.

Movement from the corner of your eye catches your attention. Turning to your side, you’re met with the sinful sight of a flushed Semi jacking off. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible while you slept beside him, not wanting to wake you up just yet. Too focused on the task at hand, he failed to notice you waking up.

Seeing his lack of awareness, you eyed his painful looking erection being handled quite roughly as Semi attempts to rush himself towards a much-needed orgasm. Both pity and arousal fills you at the sight, causing you to deliberate whether to jump in and offer some assistance or watch for a little longer and memorise as much as possible for another night.

A moan slips out of his mouth as he twists his hand just as he pumps his hand up. It seems the decision was made for you as your body automatically moves forward, mouth already salivating.

Grabbing his hands, you move them off of him and secure your mouth around his swollen-looking tip. Looking up, you match his shocked look with an innocent one, fluttering your eyelashes at him while giving a gentle suck to the flared head. Throwing back his head, he groans again.

“Babe,” he mutters, threading his fingers through your hair. “That mouth of yours is going to be the death of me someday.”

Choosing not to respond, you take in more of his length, licking over the veins protruding from his shaft. It seemed to be the correct choice as his hips automatically jerk up, almost shoving the entirety of himself into you if it weren’t for your hand on his hip.

Sending him a warning look, he gives you an apologetic look.

“Sorry, sorry.” He murmurs, using is other hand to stroke your hair in apology.

Accepting his apology, you roll your eyes at him before proceeding to take him to the root. The action had Semi sputtering. The sight was funny enough that you had to physically swallow down the laugh that threatened to come up. Feeling you swallow around his length, tongue simultaneously rubbing against him, his dick traitorously jumped inside your mouth.

Smiling around his length as best you could, you knew that Semi was already close from that small move. You knew a rut made alphas physically more sensitive compared to other times, you didn’t know it went to this extent. You knew yourself that while omegas became more sensitive as well, it took about three hand cramps and an hour of toy play before your body was satisfied enough to allow a fitful sleep.

Lucky bastards.

Feeling a bit petty, you give a hard suck while you draw back and stroke his tip with your tongue. His body shudders under your hands, his breath now coming out in moans that caused slick to start leak out of you. Even sleeping during a heat, slick was continuously produced so while you were wet when you woke up, you could feel it start to trickle out from you at how sensitive he was.

You always loved seeing his softer side come out, whether that be helping Goshiki out with his spiking or joining you in your after midnight baking sessions when the exam insomnia became too much. This was a different side to his vulnerability. Much different to late night talks about his insecurities related to both the court and his musical talents, you still cherished it just as much as those other moments.

Hips jolting up without his permission, you let him go, not at all minding the way he made you gag on his cock. The rough noises that would leave his bitten lips at the feeling of you choking on his length was enough payment for you. Not wanting to draw this out any longer, you remove a hand from his hip and fondle his balls. Rolling them in your hand and giving them a gentle squeeze while giving a harsh suck.

Semi’s eyes fly open, harshly tugging at your hair as he thrusts his hips up. This time, he does make you choke in earnest as he just about shoves his entire length down your throat.

You could feel the exact moment he hit his peak before the cum sprayed inside your mouth, balls tightening in your hands as his entire body tenses. A guttural moan electrifies the air as you diligently swallow his cum, not wasting a single drop.

Licking his dick clean, you feel him twitch against your lips as the orgasm left him over-sensitive. Sitting up, you throw a leg over his and straddle a well-defined thigh. You grind down on him, trying to draw him back to earth and to alleviate the deep-seated need to alleviate the pressure that has made its presence well and truly known.

Semi’s post-orgasm face was something classical artists could try to capture but never succeed. His normally furrowed eyebrows and tense mouth finally relaxed. Like this, he looked like his age and not a stressed-out salaryman with a hardass boss.

“I knew your mouth would kill me.” He mumbles, popping an eye open to meet your eager smile.

You laugh at his over dramatic words and stroke the sweat-matted hair off of his forehead.

“Well you have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands to myself when you have the audacity to look that hot while jacking it.” The ash-blond alpha blushes at your crass words but isn’t overly surprised that he woke you up.

Catching your hand in his, Semi has a sincere expression on his face.

“I’m sorry for waking you up. I did try to keep quiet at the beginning, at least.”

Warmth fills your chest at his consideration. Solo ruts were tough, exactly like heats, so when one finally found a partner to help them through it, not much thought went behind letting them sleep in favour for reliving the unbearable pressure.

“You didn’t wake me up.” You assured him. “I woke up because of how hot I felt. I’m pretty sure I’m in full heat now.”

You grind against his thigh in demonstration of both how horny and wet you were. Taking in the scent of the room, the air was thick with a mix of aroused pheromones. Semi could already feel his dick getting hard from the mixed scent and how wet you felt against his leg. He hadn’t even touched you and yet you were this affected.

Heats weren’t anything to look down on, he inwardly muses.

“Oh yeah?” He quirks a brow at your comment, acting like he couldn’t feel you dripping onto his thigh.

His hands come up to grip your hips, pushing you down onto his thigh as he pushes it up against your core. You moan at the pressure against your core, but it wasn’t nearly enough to relieve the burning desire. You pout up at him, knowing he wanted to tease you a little before getting to it.

Not wanting to lose at this game, you put on your best faux dejected expression. Sighing heavily, you place your hands on his chest and push him back slightly. A mixture of amusement and confusion played out over Semi’s fine features.

“Yeah… Too bad this alpha I’m with would rather play around. Oh well, maybe the next one to come around will be more to the point.”

If you were a sensible person, you would’ve avoided making a bad habit out of getting a rise out of Semi just to see how he would react, scarily similar to how Satori treats him. The difference was that Semi wouldn’t hesitate to smack Satori over the head when he pushes too far, meanwhile with you he can be creative in getting back at you now.

“I see.” Semi blandly says while releasing your hips.

Panic flashes inside you. Maybe you pushed too far, hit a little too close to home. It was a dick move of you to hit him in a place he couldn’t protect. Some would like to pin Semi as a little egotistical when in reality he knew his strengths and was his own worst critic when it came to every aspect of his life.

Fearing that you completely ruined the moment, you lean over to cup his cheeks. Heat be damned, if he wanted you to leave, the door wouldn’t even hit you on the ass you’d be running out of here so fast. Never in a million years would you ever want to upset Semi, you’d do anything for the deeply caring alpha. The very same one who gave you his team jacket at the Spring Interhigh when you foolishly left yours on the bus during the tail-end of winter.

“I’m so sorry, Semi. Forget what I said, I didn’t mean it.”

Eita sat there, bewildered that you looked close to tears at the prospect of insulting him. His heart did a flip in his chest. Not being able to hold up against the worried look etched into your pretty face, he snakes his arms around your waist and rolls you both over to your sides.

Man, he was too soft for you. Eita smiles at the thought.

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean it.” Semi pauses. Curious, you look up to see his eyes glittering in mischief. “You’re still a rude little omega, though.”

Those were the words that launched the two of you into an impromptu wrestling match. Semi obliterated you, surprise surprise. That’s not to say you got in a few shots that had Semi keeling over and proud that his partner could defend herself. Safe to say he was very proud about a lot of things relating to you, not that you would find out until a much later date.

Winding down, you grudgingly admitted defeat when he puts you in a headlock to stop you using your infamously fatal kicks on him. Laying side by side, shoulders touching as you both try to calm down heated blood. Hindbrain not knowing the difference between sexual and nonsexual activities, the match served to further rile you up.

Eita knew when you became restless, told by your twitching legs and fidgeting fingers twisting the bedding. A really effective way of venting that excess energy came to mind and Eita couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t feeling aroused in the slightest. Addicted to the cute noises you made and the expressions you made when he hit the right spot, he needed little reason to indulge you.

Thinking over the times he’d taken you, an idea struck him. It gave him a mental image of you hovering over him. The position deviated from the other ways you’ve fucked before, but he knew you’d love it. There was definitely nothing wrong with taking you from behind, in fact he preferred that position, but being able to see your face during it would be worth it.

Sensing Semi staring at you, you turned onto your side and gave him a languid smile. Smiling back at you, he placed a hand on your cheek and drew you into a languid kiss that had you wanting more. Tongues sliding against each other and teeth clacking together as you both move closer to one another. It felt like hours were spent like that, hands running up and down each other’s body as you both lazily made out.

Your lips chased after his retreating ones, Semi chuckles and gives your bottom lip a chastising nip.

“Let’s try something different.” He says. The words alone were plain and ordinary, but dressed with context, it caused excitement to join the arousal stirring within you.

Laying down onto his back, Semi makes himself comfortable by propping his upper body up on his pillows. Once satisfied, he shoots you an expectant look. You just stare at him blankly, not understanding what to do now. Eita gathers that he will basically have to spell it out for you to hop on top.

Eita pats his thighs in invitation. “Come on, get up.”

Confused, you follow the order without question and place yourself over his thighs. What the hell were you going to do on his thighs? Your sinful mind conjured images of ridding his thigh until you came. From the way Semi grabbed his dick and gestured to move up, that idea was immediately crossed out.

Shuffling up, you shoot him a questioning look that had him want to both laugh at odd innocence it held while completely nude and want to cry at how oblivious you could be sometimes. Eita was infamous now amongst his peers for making heart eyes at the most oblivious girl. If only he knew back then how to read your subtle language of love, he would’ve acted much sooner than in his final year.

Oh well, he’d a lifetime to show you his unwavering affection. The thought gave him pause. It was a big jump to make from confessing to fucking to silently vowing himself to you, but it all felt so right to him. However, he didn’t want to chase you away by voicing those promises. Later, he swears to himself.

“Have you ever ridden someone before?” He bluntly asks. In situations like this, it was best to be as direct as possible, even though his hindbrain wanted nothing more to bury himself in you and not stop until –

“Oh. That’s why I’m on top.” Your revelation interrupts his devious train of thought. “I haven’t. I like the view though.”

What a view it was to have Semi Eita under you. His tip-dyed hair sticking up at odd angles from not drying it properly, proving yourself correct. His dark eyes fastened on yours, full lips tugged into an encouraging smile, you could melt under his unadulterated attention. Semi Eita was not good for your heart, much like all the other things you cherished in life.

Shaking off the sudden introspection, you remembered why you were here in the first place. Raising yourself up on your knees, you placed a steadying hand both on his chest and one on top of the hand holding his dick. Nudging the still wet tip at your wet entrance, you pause.

You’ve never ridden someone before; you knew the theory behind it: up on your knees and down you go. Rinse and repeat. Still, you hesitate.

As if sensing your internal discord, Semi helps you out by placing his hands onto your hips and start slowly lowering you. Meeting your gaze in wordless question, you nod him your consent, delighting in the way his strong hands lower you onto his rigid dick.

Without having to do anything, Semi stole your breath away. Semi was a genius and if it weren’t for the angle you had to hold yourself up to prevent falling apart at the seams, you would kiss him.

Walls fluttering around the intrusion the entire slide down. You have to close your eyes to truly embrace the sensations washing over you. Soon, your hips met his pelvic bone, where you just sat there, shivering at the full feeling of him throbbing inside. You don’t think you could ever get sick of the feeling of Semi pulsating withing you.

“You’re doing so well. I’m proud of you babe, look at you go.” He praises.

Taking in a deep breath, you look down at Eita and give him a shaky smile. His hands tighten in encouragement, giving you a rakish grin that just about drove you wild.

Slowly lifting your body off of his dick, Eita leaves just the tip in before he drops you onto his dick. The next few minutes were spent with him guiding you up and down his dick, letting you learn and try and get the hang of things.

Okay, maybe ridding someone was a little more complicated than you were led to believe. It took you at least a dozen haphazard thrusts before you finally place your hands on his chest, ready to go solo. Biting your lip, his eyes darken at the silent message you gave him.

Releasing your waist, his hands slide down to grab a handful of your plump ass cheeks, waiting for you to take control. With a shaky breath, you lowered yourself onto him and flexed your thighs to lift yourself off, all while intermittently tightening around his member.

It took a few tries before you got the hang of it. His fat cock slipped out of few times, but thankfully he fixed it before it could end in disaster. Once you gained confidence, you doubled down and really started to enjoy yourself, revelling in Semi’s humid, soft pants and the way the vein on the side of his dick dragged along all the right places against your walls.

Slick squelches fill the stagnant air of the alpha’s room. You’ve never been so thankful at the soundproof dorms more so than at this very moment. You would spontaneously combust if anyone asides from the male under you hearing you moan and pant like the bitch in heat you were, regardless if you were both in the throes of your respective hormone-driven fucking.

“Look at how well you’re ridding me, beautiful. If you keep it up this may become my new favourite position.” Butterflies unfurl their wings and take flight inside your stomach at his words of praise.

Praises kept falling unthinkingly from his lips, your heart jolts at each and every one. Your hole greedily sucking him back in, begging him to not leave you empty for too long. Impaling you on his dick, he could not name a more beautiful sight than you ridding his cock, mouth open and head thrown back. Eita wanted nothing more than to take a picture of you in this very moment and frame it. No artwork he’ll ever come across could possibly hold a candle to your ethereal expressions.

The friction generated from your combined relentless pace was enough to have your toes curling and fingers dig into his abdomen. Eita growls at the flash of pain, hips jerking up in reflex.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as the motion forces the head of his cock to push past the lip of your cervix, pressing impossibly deep inside. Your walls grip his cock so fiercely, Eita was half afraid that you stopped his blood flow for a second there.

“Baby girl,” Eita groans. Hands tightening around the globes of flesh he held in his hands, signalling how much he liked that.

“Again!” You demand. Eita rushed to meet your call, readjusting his grip from your ass onto your hips for better control and rams himself up into you at the same angle. Knees locking up, it was less you ridding him now and more of him ramming up into you while dropping you down onto his cock. Eyes rolling back into your head at the new angle and the force he places behind each and every thrust. You had completely conceded all control and you never felt so good in your life, body buzzing in ecstasy.

One particular well timed thrust had your spine tensing into an perfect arch as the mild buzzing sensation intensified and struck through your body like lightning. Creaming around his cock, you draw blood as you dig your nails into his flesh to try and anchor yourself to him and not join your mind that was trying it’s hardest to leave this earthly plane of existence.

Unable to help himself, he fucks up into your outrageously tight hole a few more times before he grows frustrated with slowly building orgasm and takes matters into his own hands. Obviously, this position just wasn’t going to do it for him.

“Sorry gorgeous, but let’s change this up little, yeah?” With that said, he swaps your positions all while still buried within you.

To your post-orgasmic blissed out mind, you magically found yourself under him as he frantically seeks out his orgasm within your slick hole. Hindbrain completely taking over, he pumps into and out of you like a man possessed, hands creating imprints into your hips identical to the first set.

Thoughts of him biting into you, permanently marking you as his, were provided by your inner desires. They refused to leave you as he growled as your walls flutter around him at the mere idea of being claimed. Maybe it was just your omegan side finally coming out to play, but you couldn’t deny how pleasant the idea of Semi being yours was.

“Eita,” You try to catch his attention. “Claim me.”

His brutal pace falters. He clenches his eyes shut and chokes out a groan. “Don’t say that stuff, baby girl. You have no idea how much I want to.”

If he wanted this as bad as you did, then why did he hesitate? Yes, granted it probably wasn’t the best time to bring it up while in the middle of sex, but what better time than now, in the present. Your heart felt so light and warm thinking of a life with him by your side, how could you not ask him.

“Eita, I love you and I can’t imagine my life with another. If you don’t claim me now, we’re going to end up doing it later. Lets do it now and save some time.” His breath shudders at the way you say his given name. Meanwhile, you were surprised at how articulated the words came out while he was buried balls-deep in you.

Not needing anymore encouragement to fulfill his deepest desire, he sheaths himself deep within you with one last thrust. Simultaneously, Eita sinks his canines into your major scent gland as his knot locks onto the rim of your hole, blood rushing into his mouth.

In that moment, the universe clicked into place as you felt your very being interconnected so thoroughly with Eita’s, it was hard for you to distinguish where you ended and he started.

As the new bond settled over your entwined bodies, self-awareness soon floods back in to carry away the crushing feeling of losing that split-second deep-seated connection. Now you knew why bonded couples said mating was an entirely different sensation once bound. Nothing could compare to the high Semi and yourself flew into.

Being so thoroughly and intimately connected with you had Eita’s inner-alpha put at ease. Rumbling happily, Semi slumps onto your body and wrapping you up in strong arms, careful of the inflated knot still buried deep inside. Basking in the shared warmth of the new connection, you unconsciously began to purr in kind, satisfied to a base level.

A sudden question stirs you out of the stupor, one that leaves you burning to know the answer.

“Hey,” Semi hums, showing he’s listening. “Does that mean we’re partners now?”

Eita knew it was still a delicate moment and yet that didn’t deter the laughter that spilt from him. He professed his feelings to you, made love to you multiple times, fell asleep in your arms and _mated_ you and yet you were still unclear where his feelings lied. The jolting of his chest bumped your head around. The feeling of being slighted was wiped away by the joyous sound and coaxed you to laugh alongside him. Not once in the years you’ve known him to laugh so freely, it was a beautiful sound that you wanted to hear more of.

Pulling you up and cupping your face, Eita’s thumbs stroking the apples of your cheeks, leaving behind trails of a tingling sensation. Gazing deep into your eyes, he gives you a soft and open look.

“Of course. We’re mated now, so you’re stuck with me.”

“You promise?”

Semi shakes his head at you, knowing he signed himself up for a lifetime of your antics. A short reel of images flashed through his mind, mapping out his future with you. It was a future filled with laughter, passion and endless nights spent together. It was a future so bright it made his heart hurt from how full it felt.

Eita could spend a thousand nights trying to convey these feelings and still never truly encompass how far that love stretched. Instead, he presses a loving kiss onto your mouth; it was a good start. Closing your eyes, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in deeper.

The movement knocked Semi’s slowly deflating knot from your hole, signified by the sensation of his cum slowly escaping your hole. Saddened by the loss of the physical connection, your pout was replaced by Semi’s lips as he pulled out with a slick noise. Lust did still nip at you, but it was sedated and easily ignored. Breaking the kiss, Semi placed three pecks in succession, causing you to instantly cheer up. The new bond breached all senses of physicality, proven by the wave of love that washes over you from his end.

“We really need another shower.”

“It can wait. I want to cuddle.” While you did feel gross from being covered in drying body fluids, it didn’t stop you from caving to his wish.

“Fine. You have to help clean me up, though. It takes two to make this mess.” Semi shakes his head at you with an amused expression. You both knew how that will go down. Eita could swear that his hands felt magnetised to your skin, so he’d probably dirty you up more in the shower.

Clutching you to his chest, you found yourself listening to his heartbeat. The satisfied scent permeating the room was soon joined by one of elation exuding from your tired forms. Between the pacifying scent of bergamot, the steady rise and fall of his chest below your cheek, and the circles he drew onto your back, it was a lost battle against the exhaustion weighing down your eyelids.

Reaching behind himself, he fishes for the long-forgotten blanket that had been kicked to the side and draws it over both you both. A comfortable warmth radiates from your intertwined bodies as you both drift away to sleep, heads filled with nebulous thoughts of the future spanning before the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This paired with the first fic is over 16K words worth of Semi smut… this one kind of went out of control I won’t lie. I’ve written up literally 6 reader insert ideas for Semi (shocker I know), Shirabu, Goshiki & Taichi that I may be able to pump out before 2021 hits us, who knows.
> 
> Critiques, Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning on Semi dragging reader to his room and having his wicked wicked way with her for the whole weekend, to ride out his rut but then I thought that you can never go wrong with good ol' locker room sex. 
> 
> Critiques, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
